The Morning After
by Namiyo11
Summary: Sometimes going to the next step in a relationship is a step too far. What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome discover everything has to change? Warning-strong themes, angst.
1. The Dreams

The Morning After

By Namiyo11

Chapter 1-The dreams

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha lashed out at the wind sorceress, even as she laughed.

"Too late, Inuyasha," she said, sending her dance of the blades at him...no, at-Kagome! She screamed, blood flowed, her eyes closed as she fell...

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat. Panting, he looked down at the camp, at a small but beloved figure in one of those funny sleeping blankets from her era. He wanted to climb down and check on her, but he'd wake up that little brat kitsune. The hanyou sighed, and leaned back, another damned nightmare. Hard to believe a weak little mortal, untrained, had managed to survive for over three years chasing Naraku. Most of it, he knew was due to him. But it ate at him, it was always possible the odds would catch up to her.

That...he'd gladly die to prevent. But it didn't stop the nightmares. It wasn't much better the nights he didn't awaken in terror, that meant he'd usually had the other dreams...the ones where she let him touch her...where he did all sorts of things with her, things you only did with a wife. Things-he'd never done with anyone. Those lust filled dreams of her were why he threw a fit every time Miroku got perverted, or discussed things that were private!

A sheltered maiden like his Kagome or an honorable one like Sango weren't supposed to know those things, hell, he only knew a bit, mostly due to human couples in the woods he'd happened upon and been embarrassed by. He'd made sure to try and avoid them as much as possible, but to his shame, he longed to hear Kagome call his name like those females had called for their men, to beg him to-damn. Inuyasha sighed. Since she'd kissed him and said she loved him as a hanyou when they'd fought Kaguya...A hanyou! Those dreams and feelings had gotten a lot harder to ignore. A hanyou wasn't supposed to be anyone's beloved. Wasn't supposed to love a mortal miko...desire her as a woman and fight temptation that sprang from her innocent caring...even Kikyou hadn't made him feel like this, she'd rightly demanded he become mortal.

When morning came, he groused at her as usual, and their party, his friends and allies, the people he cared about more than any others, broke camp. Not that he was willing to share his feelings, of course. No way.

He carried her another day, relaxing as he held her safely, took care of her, even as she fussed and fumed at him over some baka thing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome finally said, hitting him lightly. At least, it felt light to the hanyou when she'd popped him one. He'd been off in lala land for the last hour!

"What, wench?" he replied. Her sweet voice...her firm-damn!

"I said, are we stopping anytime soon?" she repeated slowly and loudly. Kagome's legs were cramping from being carried, they'd hardly taken a break today, and it was getting dark.

"Huh? Yeah," he'd shrugged and they soon stopped for the night.

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something," Kagome murmured, "I love you, I need you, please, please, touch me, lay with me..." she'd slipped off her top, lain back on her bed in the future, held her arms out to him...and his eyes flicked open. Well, it wasn't a nightmare at least.

"Wake up, my love. I've been trying forever," Kagome smiled and kissed him as they lay together...

"Damn!" Inuyasha sat up, really awake now. He looked around, noting everyone seemed ok. Kagome, though, she was turning and restless in her sleep. The kitsune was curled up with Kirara tonight. He got down, and listened, thinking it a bad dream. It wasn't.

"...Inu...yasha...more..." she'd whispered, and-what the hell was she dreaming?? He stared, wide eyed...and speechless. She was having that kind of dream? Kagome?? About-him? No, it was something else, he denied the possibility even as he scented-oh no. No way, she was an innocent girl! Had to be a nightmare. He blushed deeply.

"Wake up!" Inuyasha ordered in a harsh whisper, shaking her at once!

"Huh?" her eyes opened, heavy lidded and warm, and she gasped as they widened at the sight of him. He's woken her up in the dream too...carried her away from the others...

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" she scooted back, clutching the sleeping bag in shock.

"Waking you up-from your nightmare," he said gruffly.

"Ni-nightmare? Uh...sure. Thanks," Kagome managed dazedly, blushing in the darkness. It hadn't been a nightmare, far from it. She'd had the dream repeatedly for years, the one where they-oh dear. He was looking at her, and she slid under the blankets, closing her eyes. It was why she encouraged Shippo to sleep next to her, his presence kept them away.

"Good night!" she'd said hurriedly.

"Yeah," he'd answered, and got up to go back to sleep-and ended up staying up the rest of the night wondering about her dream. Nah. Had to be a nightmare, he scolded himself repeatedly. Decent maidens like her didn't dream about that! Certainly not about him that way! She didn't know anything about that stuff! But a nightmare wouldn't have...excited her. He made damned sure he sat upwind of her the rest of the night.

Miroku saw the whole thing through half-closed eyes, and stifled a laugh. He really ought to stay out of it...but he wasn't going to. There was no telling what would happen to them all, high time they got together and decided what their relationship would be once the jewel was finished. He'd already asked Sango to marry him, after all...perhaps they needed some time alone to sort things out.

A day later, he got the opportunity. They were turning around and heading back to Kaede's, after a week and a half of fruitless searching, and Sango announced she wanted to go to her old village to visit the graves and offer prayers.

"Let me come with you," Miroku had asked.

"What? No, I don't think-" Sango had begun, and he smiled.

"Shippo can come too if you like, dear Sango. It's an important part of your life, and I'd like to share it," He'd offered, and she'd smiled shyly. The kit wouldn't allow them out of his sight, and it would be nice to have company...it was so empty there now.

"Shippo too?" Kagome asked, and she bit her lip, making Inuyasha frown.

"If you don't want me to go, Kagome, I'll stay!" the kit volunteered without hesitation, and Miroku wanted to strangle the kitsune. The plan!

"No, no, go with them, Sango. In fact, we could all go if you like," Kagome offered.

"Oh my, no. I know it's been a long time since you visited your family through the well, this is a good opportunity to go. We'll be back together in a few days," Sango said, and Kagome took her hands with a bright smile. Since she'd graduated high school, a feat almost as amazing as her continued survival in the feudal era with her absences, Kagome rarely got to go to the future anymore. Strange as it was, her life was here now, and she accepted it.

"I-if you're sure," Kagome replied. Again there was a hesitation-why was she nervous? Inuyasha scowled, what, wasn't he able to protect her without the others now?? Damned wench. His wench...

They left the next morning, and Kagome shouldered her pack, watching them leave with Kirara as Inuyasha stood, arms folded into his sleeves.

"I wish they'd stayed."

"Why? They'll be back!" he barked, upset at her apparent lack of faith in him.

"Huh? Why? You know why," Kagome said in surprise.

"No, I don't! That's why I'm asking, baka wench!" Inuyasha shot back.

"For tomorrow night, baka. I saw a hut yesterday, it looked abandoned that we can use."

"To-damn," he realized, crap! The new moon! When he was mortal, with all of a mortal's emotions...and needs...and they were going to be alone on that night for the first time in years, no injuries, no enemies on their tail at the moment...crap.

Author's notes- Well. This is an older story, I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave a review, constructive comments, praise and criticism are always welcome. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	2. The Reality

Chapter 2- The Reality

Still disclaimed.

Sure enough, they'd managed to get to the hut in time, and set up inside it to ride out his human night. Inuyasha looked nervously outside as Kagome fixed dinner.

"Relax. We're safe," She chided, handing him a familiar container of noodles. Kagome tried to make sure she had a treat for him on these nights, she knew how upset he was when he turned human.

"Sure we aren't," Inuyasha grumbled as...the sun set. She'd politely looked away, knowing he didn't like her to see it, and shrugged at the young, black haired human sitting across from her as he started eating, one eye on the door.

"Hm. You know, you aren't hurt and we aren't being chased?" Kagome said with a laugh. A nervous one.

"Yeah. Heh, that's a change," he said wryly, covertly admiring her by the firelight. Lovely.

"For tonight? Yeah," she nodded, and yes, she was nervous! Again! About what? She was usually too calm about his little secret, not on edge. That was his place these nights.

"Alright, wench, what is it?" he scowled.

"What is what?" oh yeah, something was wrong!

"Why are you twitchy? Is something out there? What are you hiding?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she said quickly, looking down.

"Liar. Well?"

"Uh..." she looked up again, and he stared at her blush in confusion. "We...haven't been alone on the new moon once, since, um, Kaguya."

"Uh...So?" Inuyasha asked, looking away nervously. He felt the cord around his neck as he tugged at his collar. Not the beads...the other one. The odd necklace with their images in it, the one she'd given him, that she didn't know he'd kept. At least, he didn't think she knew he still had it, hidden under his clothes next to his heart. He never took it off.

"Inuyasha-I-we never talked about it," she said finally.

"We didn't have to...did we? Why tonight?" he asked, unsure where she was going.

"Because-well, you're easier to talk to tonight, in some ways. And I won't get another chance anytime soon so-" Kagome was practically shrinking as he watched her.

"Am not! I'm a mortal, but it's still me!" he groused.

"Are too. I-I do love you, you know," she said fast, clasping her hands as he nearly dropped his dinner!

"Uh..."

"D-do you love me?" Kagome asked shyly, so embarrassed she hung her head. But when else was she going to get the chance to ask? His, at the moment, completely human heart went out to her...

"Damn," she heard him get up, and felt a hand rest awkwardly on her shoulder as he sat next to her.

"You...um..." she looked up, ready to hear a no, but she was so beautiful-so kind-she loved him...he impulsively kissed her.

She kissed him back...hesitantly at first, he just had meant to comfort her when he took her in his arms, but she had melted into them, then things-got complicated as they cuddled. Hands roamed hesitantly, clothes were awkwardly removed, things-happened as they ended up on her sleeping bag. There was much surprise on both sides...much amazement, this was new to both of them. He'd trembled afterwards at his own daring, and so had she...but it was something that, of course, had to be tried again not long after the first attempt.

After the second time, she'd fallen asleep, and a stunned mortal held her, kissing her tenderly before drifting off to sleep himself. It felt like a dream...better than a dream...

Until morning came, and he was a hanyou again. His eyes flew open, and he realized-oh hell no!!

Crap! He'd-she'd-they'd-oh no. He'd been a weak mortal...and had taken advantage of her, just like a selfish human! Kagome wouldn't have wanted him as a hanyou, he was sure of it, even if she said she loved him. Why else wait to ask him on his human night? He looked down at the nude, sleeping maiden...well, woman now lying next to him. Inuyasha gulped as she cuddled closer when he covered her and tried to slide away without waking her. An arm wound around his neck possessively and he gripped it gently to untangle it. Instead-he got his shoulder nuzzled as an eye opened.

"Morning," she said shyly, smiling at him...until she saw he looked-uh...upset? Kagome's smiled faded as she got a look at him. Had she done something wrong? Maybe...she hadn't been-good? Wasn't that what guys said when they hadn't liked it?

"Kagome-I'm sorry," he began, looking away. She frowned, letting him go as he sat up, scowling in what she thought was his standard denial tactic. Oh no, he wasn't going to pull away again!

"About what? You better not be trying to take it back!" she ordered, sitting up and pulling the cover up to her chin in annoyance.

"K-Kagome-we-you-uh...what?" he asked, still unable to look at her.

It was pretty damned un-takebackable!

"That you love me, baka. You said it a lot-" she blushed, "last night." And other things...things he'd never have said to her in normal circumstances. Never leave me, I need you, sweet Kagome, I love you. Things that had made her reel with his intensity as he touched her...in ways that made him want to crawl away and die in shame now.

He'd blurted out all that crap! Baka! He was a baka! A filthy, perverted, evil hanyou who seduced a defenseless maiden! One he was supposed to protect! He was everything anyone had ever called him!! What had he done?? It was all his fault, girls like Kagome would do all sorts of things if a man told them sweet things...even if he'd meant every word of it. And she had. Wonderful things...damn it!

"Uh...oh. No-no-uh...we should-uh. Get dressed," Inuyasha ordered quickly, tone sharp. Maybe no one would have to know. Know he'd dishonored her. Taken advantage of her, done-that! Twice. At least-he'd been a human, she could claim it wasn't a mere hanyou who'd made her a woman! But it was really, and she was too baka honest not to tell people! Blushing, he thought furiously. Maybe send her to her own time and her family, so no one here would know?

No, that wasn't fair to Kagome, this was her home now, and without her honor, who would take her as wife there? And...there could be-more as well. A child. His child, and hers. He may have been human last night, but would it be if she'd caught? Inuyasha didn't know, would it have his ears? Her eyes? Black hair-or silver? In any case a target for enemies, there were plenty who'd want her and any kid he sired dead to get to him, or just because of it's heritage if his mixed blood left a mark.

He couldn't even be sure some youkai didn't lurk in her era, he may not have seen any...but youkai were adaptable, cunning, no telling if she'd really be safe if he sent her back and sealed the well. Even if no enemies lurked she'd be alone, shamed and possibly with child. Here at least...they'd have each other. He wouldn't leave her to that! Sure, he was just a hanyou, but damn it, he had some sense of honor! And...

She did love him, he knew that, and he loved her...so-well, after last night, he'd have to do the honorable thing. Marry her as soon as possible. Not that a lot of people would agree that was honorable, for a hanyou to take a human miko to wife...but still, there was no choice now. Miroku or Kaede would do it, no question. Well, no, there'd be lots of them, actually, but he figured they wouldn't try to stop them. Oh, no, what had he done?

What the hell was he going to say to her mother??

'I turn human once a month and our friends weren't around, so I fucked your maiden daughter?' sure. She'd probably plug the well to keep him from fleeing and find a really strong monk or priest there to kill him! Nah, he'd marry her first, then beg forgiveness after restoring what honor he could to her. Show he was making amends and would stand by her. Better plan!

"Inuyasha? You-you don't regret it, do you...?" Kagome asked as he quietly freaked out, biting her lip. She realized that she didn't. Not a bit, she'd wanted to...thought about it so often...she was glad he'd been her first. Too many of her friends had done it with guys who didn't love them, and she had. She was eighteen after all, she'd probably have done it sooner if she'd never fallen through the well. Probably with Houjo or some other guy. Ick.

"Huh? No! Kagome, I-I love you, and," he straightened his shoulders, time to be a man and accept responsibility for their mistake, "don't worry. You just get dressed."

"Ok..." she agreed, wondering what was wrong, in the rush of last night's wonderful, unexpected events...she didn't consider that there was a very different view of that sort of thing in the feudal era than in her own time. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about a baby, thanks to modern medicine. Mom had made sure of that. No problem!

Except Sango...and Miroku...and Shippo...and Mom. Back home, it happened a lot, Mom would be annoyed, maybe, but she'd deal with it when the time came. He'd been with her for three years, after all. They'd all find out eventually that she was sleeping with her-hee!-boyfriend. She shivered at the happy thought. Well, twitchy, currently disturbed hanyou boyfriend, but still! Good things. It's not like they'd rushed into anything, so maybe he was nervous because he'd finally admitted he loved her? Had to be it.

They got cleaned up, dressed, packed up, and he fidgeted, trying to decide how best to proceed.

"Miroku or Kaede?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, he couldn't decide who to have marry them...so he'd let her.

A wife had to share some decisions, after all, and he'd do his best by her from the start. No more running blindly into danger, no more carelessness, his life would have to be focused on her now. Naraku was still about, and now he had a wife to protect, not just a beloved maiden who would be alright if he went down. Not that he had a lot to offer, or had ever really considered having a wife and eventually-or soon, a family, but they'd manage. They'd have to now, because he was a baka who couldn't control himself! So she ought to pick who she'd want to marry them.

That she had no such thoughts...never entered his mind.

"Huh? Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled. So he was worried about their friends! Maybe last night had loosened him up, and she blushed a bit.

"We'll go to Miroku and Sango," she said cheerfully, adding, "I'm glad you're doing this, it's sweet." Kagome impulsively kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I am! What'd you think, I wouldn't?" Inuyasha snapped in outrage. Kagome stared at him in confusion as he crouched to pick her up, both unaware two different conversations were taking place, based on two entirely different views of the last few hours. She climbed on stiffly, and they traveled on, mostly quiet, not saying much. Everything had changed between them.

That night when she rolled out her sleeping bag and he hadn't made a pass at her, had hardly spoken three words all day, Kagome got nervous again. Maybe he wasn't sure if she'd wanted him to? No, couldn't be! Maybe...he didn't want to again? Ohhh...maybe, maybe he really hadn't liked being with her? Had she done something wrong? He'd have said, she figured, but he'd been so quiet after they'd been-together. Was it that he wasn't human? She'd never been bothered by that, there'd never been a human Inuyasha in her dreams. Darn. Gathering her courage, Kagome decided to make the first move.

"Inuyasha? You, um...would you like to-come over here with me?" his eyes widened at the soft, hesitant question as she sat there.

"What, you mean-?"

A nod.

"Damn," he breathed, astonished.

He'd assumed she would only permit him to, well-once a month-and after they were properly wed. Inuyasha had felt quite pained at the thought, but he had no right to expect anything else. She was a human, it made sense she'd only want to share herself with another human, or at least the seeming of one.

She didn't need to ask twice. The damage was done, after all, and they were getting married, so this was alright. At least, that's what he told himself, even as he'd marveled-she not only didn't mind his hanyou form, she seemed to like it more than his human side alone. Damn.

It took them two extra days to reach the village then usual, thanks to several breaks and camping early. After some repetition, Inuyasha realized he wasn't at all upset about having to take her as his wife. Quite the contrary. Except...they'd have to settle somewhere sometime, face people and the future...he worried. It made him eager to enjoy the now, and Kagome, blissful, eager, madly in love, didn't notice.

Author's notes- Well I hope the chapter was enjoyable! This is chapter two of three, it's not a long story. It occurred to me, Kagome really is a creature of her own time, not the feudal era, and it's morals and standards of behavior are so very different. High time she ran right smack into the difference! Thanks for reading!

-Namiyo


	3. The Aftermath

Chapter 3- The Aftermath

Inuyasha's not mine, just as I said in chapter 1.

"Miroku. Hey, uh, we need a favor," Inuyasha said very carefully after they greeted the confused monk and the surprised tajiya in the village.

"A favor? Of course. What's the matter?" Miroku asked as a red tailed form shot to Kagome, got a hug, sniffed...and screamed bloody murder! Damned little brat!

"Inuyasha! Why does Kagome smell like you all over? I mean-all over! What happened, did you have to carry her for a long time?" he asked, head whipping around.

"Shippo! Uh-you see, um..." Kagome blushed, the hanyou was equally red and Miroku's eyes widened. Impossible! Them?? No. Couldn't be...

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked archly. He'd figured they'd have some time to spend working things out and deciding what they wanted to do with their relationship, not-they had! They'd bedded! He'd bet his best robes on it! He'd assumed Inuyasha would turn human with the jewel first if they decided to be together! He had no idea Kagome was so...adventurous.

"We need you to...marry us. Today. Kagome picked you," Inuyasha sounded like he was being strangled.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, her expression priceless when she attempted to play catch up. Miroku smiled with a certain amount of relief and Sango gasped.

They had to get married?? But, that meant...oh. Kami. There was of course nothing else to do, and apparently Kagome had been willing to let him-lie with her-but still! The tajiya was shocked. She was engaged herself and rightly was waiting, surely they could've as well?

"Of course, I mean you'd, well. Let's just say I've done that service before for similar reasons. I'm honored to be asked, and I'm happy for you both. Sango will witness, and Shippo, or would you both care to wait and have Kaede present?" the monk's nod was easy, and he was doing his best not to laugh. Inuyasha had an honorable streak, he'd give him that, until a sudden-

"What are you talking about-MARRIED?" Kagome stammered, as Shippo, still in her arms, squeaked.

"Ow-y-you're squishing me, Kagome..." he managed as her arms kept tightening.

"I'm not getting married!" she yelled.

"Yes we are! We have to!" Inuyasha yelled back, "what, you don't want to marry me now?"

"What are you talking about, baka!? What the-the heck do you mean, now?"

"Oh," he paused, deep in the river denial, she must mean-"you-want to tell your family first? I thought it'd be better if we-"

"Are you nuts? Why would we get married?" Kagome asked desperately, seeing a familiar, deeply confused look on Inuyasha's face...but also one that matched it on Miroku's...and Sango...glowing with a blush too...she glanced at the turning purple Shippo. It was a set. Kagome released the kit a bit guiltily, who hit the ground and gasped for air.

"Er, You two did-ahem?" Miroku asked, frowning in puzzlement. What else could they do? Was he missing something? He honestly always thought Kagome wasn't well-what she'd be if they didn't. She couldn't be ignorant of the possible consequences, could she?

"Um, what do you think, pervert!" the hanyou snapped before he glared at Kagome, "so, we have to marry!" So, she was trying to change her mind now and back out? Oh, no! He wasn't going to let her! What, he wasn't good enough for her now? He'd been plenty good enough when they were alone!

"People don't get married just because they-"

"Since when?!"

"I-in my time we don't!" Inuyasha sat down. Well, more his legs went out from under him. They'd gone at it, he had to marry her. Simple-with anyone else!

"Really? When does this happen?" Miroku looked fascinated, the possibilities...

"Kagome! You can't mean-but you could be, uh..." Sango looked absolutely stunned. Wasn't she ashamed?? I mean, she'd-they weren't married! A tiny part of her mind kept saying that Inuyasha was a hanyou...she'd heard stories about youkai...Sango squelched the thought. She could never ask! In front of men, anyway. Later. If there was a later.

"What?" Kagome demanded.

"Uh...Kagome, you, um, do know-" Sango barely managed to start saying it, an embarrassed inquiry as to the girl's understanding of human anatomy. Her friend's eyes went huge, and she looked at the hanyou, understanding what prompted this. Darn it! No wonder he was freaking out, and it was her fault! She hadn't told him and she should've!

"You thought I was-" she blushed and looked away, managing, "I'm not. I can't be. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, Inuyasha. Can we talk about this privately, please?"

"Can't be? Since when? What the hell are you babbling about?" Inuyasha asked. He knew damned well how babies were made. Hell, he'd been getting a lot of practice in it lately!

"I'm on...birth control, alright? It's not a big deal but I don't want to explain it in front of everyone!" Kagome answered with embarrassment.

"What the hell is-" Inuyasha watched her take a deep breath and a hand reached down and grabbed the front of his haori.

"It means...I can't get pregnant after having sex! We can do it whenever we like from now on and there's no babies, alright? BAKA!" Kagome snapped, wincing as the subject they'd been dancing around was dropped out in the open and set on the table. She sighed, releasing him, and stalked away.

"Uh..." Inuyasha sat numbly, staring at the ground.

Miroku watched her go, adding musingly, "her time is very different...and advanced in-remarkable ways. Perhaps she could bring-"

"Shut up! She-she doesn't understand or she'd never say that! Kagome's not like that!" Sango exclaimed, red faced, and she turned to go after her.

The tajiya was horrified, embarrassed, and grimly decided she would just have to explain things to her friend somehow. It had never occurred to her, but if she really thought that, oh no! How degenerate were her people? It was like-like some youkai customs, strange, disturbing to outsiders, but perhaps normal for them. But not right in...this world.

"Stay out of it, Sango!" Inuyasha said suddenly, steeling himself as he stood up. Sango nodded.

"You better, Inuyasha. She doesn't understand and you know it," she answered. He accepted it as he walked away. She was right.

Kagome was scowling and throwing pebbles when he caught up to her.

"You-why?" Inuyasha asked her, looking so upset she stared at him in bewilderment.

"Why what? I told you I wasn't-"

"You didn't tell me about-uh...not being...uh-when did this happen? How can that even be-" he started there, maybe he'd misunderstood her, wouldn't be the first time. She'd been talking nonsense again.

"Oh. Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I should've. When I go home I go to the doctor, and I get a special medicine. Mom thought it was a good idea a long time ago, after we took out that moth youkai and she and I had a talk. About you, actually," a blush, "guess she was right," Kagome finished.

"Right about what? My not being able to control myself?" he asked bitterly, and she smiled sadly.

"No. Nothing like that! That I probably would end up...being with you sometime. She trusts you, or I wouldn't be here. You weren't the only one who, well, wanted to, you know. I'm just sorry that I made you worry," Kagome answered.

"Kagome, you don't understand. That doesn't matter after what else you said," he told her quietly.

"Well, I really hadn't considered anything like marriage, not till Naraku's gone, anyway. We have time, Inuyasha! I'm glad we'll do that now, but-"

"If you stay, we have to be married. I'm not dishonoring you!" he snapped, teeth clenched. 'anymore...'

"Dishonor...? How is dishonorable to be with the person you love? I mean it's common-" she started.

"Not here it isn't! You touch a woman, it's marriage or she's ruined! Do you really want everyone to think you're a damned hanyou's whore? Like Sango and Miroku do now?" he yelled, cutting her off in his frustration with her, and she gasped.

"I am not! They-couldn't!" Kagome yelled back, outraged. "So it's-better I'm a hanyou's wife?" she asked, and he winced.

"Damn it!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, teeth baring. "No. But-I won't let that happen to you-it's my fault! Nobody's calling you shit like-" he stopped and scowled.

"Like what?" she demanded.

"Like they called my mother! A youkai loving whore, the dead Inu's bitch! Why the hell do you think I never touched you? Remember Shiori and her mother? If people find out you ever were with one they won't hesitate to treat you like that if I ain't around to protect you! No one here'll give a damn what your time's like, Kagome! This is the one you picked to live in!" he snarled, hearing her gasp.

"I don't care what other people think!"

"Look. It's marriage, or we can't all be together! Sango, Miroku, hell-we can't travel together anymore! Sango's got her own honor and good name to consider, moron! People will assume she and Miroku are doing the same thing, and you can't expect them to put up with that. They didn't fuck up. We did. It'll be bad enough as it is if we are wed, but it can be handled. You understand now?" He demanded, swinging around to glare at her, looking guilty and angry as hell. At himself. Kagome was horrified. Sango, Miroku, even her friends would think that?

"Inuyasha..." Kagome shivered, remembering Shiori and her mother...tossed to the wolves as soon as there was trouble. They didn't see that woman as a human. They saw her as a slut who'd toyed with youkai and got what she deserved. Inuyasha had stopped that mob from beating her. If there hadn't been birth control, it could've been her in a matter of months with the danger they faced all the time. There was no guarantee she'd be able to take a baby through the well and every reason to think she couldn't...and Inuyasha, she could lose him-Naraku was still around, the jewel incomplete. No wonder he was scared! She knew he was...as much as she was now.

The hanyou saw her actually figure it out, and took her in his arms. She could be dense sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But that's the way it is. Maybe...you should go home to your era, you won't have to deal with this then if things are that different," He said with a courage he wasn't feeling as she started to cry. There was no way he could stop-being with her now if she stayed, he needed her, loved her. And there was no way he could stay with her outside marriage, he knew that. They'd have to part. Although...it was almost disappointing that there was no little one to worry over...a relief, yeah, but-he cut off the thought.

After a time, Kagome got herself under control and looked up into amber eyes. There was no choice. No going back now. The partially completed jewel around her neck...she gripped it for a moment. Who would've guessed the hunt to complete it would lead to this?

If she went back there and left him...he'd seal the well after her. She knew it. They'd separate, and Naraku would probably go after them all, maybe even win the shards left here and be waiting for her in her own time. Kagome had faith they would win eventually because she'd been safe there, but if they didn't work together it could change everything. All four of them. Worse, though, she'd lose him because his honor wouldn't let him come to her, and she couldn't let him go.

She'd never told him, but even just traveling with him there'd been comments...looks. People weren't dumb, they'd known she cared for him, and hadn't liked it one bit. But, they'd be together. Kaede...her village...at least, people there knew them and were used to seeing them together. The priestess would help them settle in, and they were pretty accepting of Inuyasha thanks to his enforced stay in the woods pinned to a tree and saving them...and it was near the well. She'd technically be living at home in Tokyo if they had a place near it. Just five centuries away from the shrine and city she grew up in. This was all her fault.

She'd ignored the fact that this wasn't modern Japan.

"I'm-not leaving you, and you aren't going anywhere," Kagome told him quietly, and stepped back, taking his hands. Inuyasha waited nervously as she continued.

"You're right. Let's go see Miroku. But-"

"But?" he asked, gulping air as he realized she meant to-stay. With him. Damn. Brave, crazy wench.

"Inuyasha...I don't know if I want children...at least until Naraku's gone," she answered. He nodded. She was right, and they both knew it. If something happened to him...she'd be spared that at least. But Kagome wasn't being exactly honest. She meant ever. They could deal with it, with the problems...but she wouldn't put a child through it.

No.

But now-now wasn't the time for that talk. Later.

"Uh...how long can you keep from catching?" Inuyasha asked.

"Catching? As long as I want, I just have to go back and have it done."

"Just tell me when you have to go home for that. Come on, they're waiting," he led her back, sighing.

"You mean you won't throw a fit if I go back now?" she asked with a nervous laugh, edgy, but he took comfort in it. He knew the trouble was just starting in lot of ways...but he was glad.

"Eh...well, I don't like it when you leave. I-miss my wench," he told her shyly.

"I know. I miss you when I'm there, too," she sighed herself, but she had to smile. Her life here had been like a fairy tale, and now...was this her happy ending? The princess all grown up, marrying her prince and living happily ever after? Kagome didn't know-didn't think it would always be, but at least they'd try.

The end...

Author's notes- Dark, isn't it? It just turned out that way, I'm afraid. Well, that's it. Just a short one, like I said. I hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks for reading! -Namiyo


End file.
